


Frozen Fire

by taichara



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 16:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: There's something just out of reach; if Zoisite can't resolve that, there's something more tangible to strike at.





	Frozen Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kanadka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanadka/gifts).



Jadeite is a horror. What remains of him is burned in Zoisite's mind waking and sleeping, as surely as he himself was burned. 

Worse, the sight mingles with memory at the tip of Zoisite's awareness, fire and blood and swift sharp blades of betrayal and the surety of endings. The meaning is unknown, but the impulse remains: something came before this. It _had_ to.

Why else would he care about this charred corpse of something he barely knows?

But oh, he _knows_ who to blame for this inexplicable agony ...

Oh yes.

He'll drown her fires, and take power from it.


End file.
